


Watch Your Step

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [60]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Women in the NHL, female robert thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I need some air,” Robbi muttered and Vince grabbed their coats and rushed after her as she headed to the outdoor patio, empty as it was cold and snowing lightly.“Watch your step,” Vince said gently, taking her hand as she wobbled on her heels a bit on the uneven brick.He helped her into her coat - God her legs had to be freezing in that dress - before getting his own on.“Is there something wrong with me?”
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk, Vince Dunn & Robert Thomas
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 14





	Watch Your Step

Vince was on Robbi duty. The last time the team had gone out, he and Sammy had gotten drunk and decided to try to steal a red panda from the zoo. So Jaden had decided that Vince would be on Robbi duty and Sammy would be on Rouzy duty.

And Sammy had it easy. Rouzy was tipsy but he was still his usual self.

Robbi on the other hand was drunk and sad, but it was clear that no one knew why. Well, maybe Jaden knew why but she wasn’t sharing the information.

“I need some air,” Robbi muttered and Vince grabbed their coats and rushed after her as she headed to the outdoor patio, empty as it was cold and snowing lightly.

“Watch your step,” Vince said gently, taking her hand as she wobbled on her heels a bit on the uneven brick.

He helped her into her coat - God her legs had to be freezing in that dress - before getting his own on.

“Is there something wrong with me?”

Robbi’s voice was so soft that Vince hadn’t been sure that he had heard her say anything. He looked over at her and saw her hugging herself and looking like the twenty year old she was.

“What?” Vince knew his confusion was written all over his face. Because Robbi was beautiful and funny and smart and the reason the Tkachuk boys hadn’t taken over the World.

“Danny broke up with me,” her eyes were focused on her feet and she swayed just enough that Vince put an arm around her out of fear that she would fall over.

Danny was the guy she had been seeing. A student at SLU. He had met the team a couple of times and Vince knew that no one really liked him much - according to DP, Big Walt hated the guy - but Jaden had forbade them from voicing those thoughts, saying it would make her like him more. Which… definitely explained her thing with Toews.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Vince responded.

Robbi scoffed at that and Vince was tempted to tell her to call Matthew Tkachuk if she didn’t believe him.

“If there’s nothing wrong with me, why did he break up with me? I thought things were good.”

Robbi turned and tucked her face against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her take the comfort she needed from him.

He tucked his face against her hair as the snow floated down gently.

“I don’t why he broke up with you,” Vince’s voice was soft and he tightened his arms around her, “but I do know that it’s his loss. You’re… you’re perfect Thommer.”

“ ‘m not perfect,” Robbi mumbled.

“You kind of are.”

“You sound like Matty.”

“Well, he is an expert in all things Robbi Thomas. He would know better than everyone.”

“He never liked Danny. He hadn’t even met him.”

“Robbi, Matthew Tkachuk is halfway in love with you,” Vince replied, “He’s never gonna like any guy you date.”

“I know.”

“You… you know?”

“Matty and I have talked - a lot, in detail… We just don’t want to risk what we have. Matty… he’s, like, my favorite person. He knows me better than I know me.”

“So you’re both just going to - what? Settle for less?”

“It’s better than us screwing up and ruining everything. Right?”

And Vince really was not the best person to deal with this as he had been nursing a little crush on Robbi since the previous season.

“Robbi,” Vince closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I think you need to talk to Matthew. I think it’s worth the risk. You two could be the next Power Couple in the League.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we go back inside now? I can’t feel my legs.”

Vince laughed but ushered her back into the bar and smiled as she tucked herself into Jaden’s side and shook the snow out of her hair and onto the older woman.

+

A week later Vince and Sammy got to practice early for once and saw Robbi’s stall overflowing with flowers and a giant teddy bear.

“Matthew’s really going to be THAT kind of boyfriend, isn’t he?” Jaden muttered as she walked into the room.

“Jonathan sent you a singing telegram two days ago,” Brayden reminded her gently.

“Shut up,” Jaden glared and Brayden cackled before ducking the roll of tape she chucked at him.

“You okay?” Sammy asked, nudging Vince.

“Yeah,” Vince replied honestly, “I’ll get over this crush at some point. She was always going to end up with a Tkachuk, right?”

Sammy gave him a look but dropped the topic.

And Vince couldn’t help but smile when Robbi entered the room and lit up at the surprise in her stall.

“It’s overboard, isn’t it?” she asked Jaden, huge smile never wavering.

“Yeah,” Jaden chuckled, “but it’s sweet.”

Robbi grinned and Vince smiled softly. Robby being happy was more important than his stupid crush.


End file.
